Time & Time Again
by Reo Star
Summary: Chapter 12 now up (082903)Vash, Knives, and the girls are traveling from town to town staying in cheep hotels, trying to keep Knives under control. But once he gets loose, can Vash and Maryl track him down again, before he causes any more distruction?
1. Hot Water

Time 

&

Time

Again

By: Reo Star

CHAPTER 1: Hot Water

Vash leaned against the wall as he patiently waited for Maryl to get out of the bathroom. It had been one of the longest days in his life, and all he needed now was a hot shower. If there was any hot water left, that is. 

Vash turned his attention to a small blond boy sitting in the hallway. He smiled to himself as the boy pushed a rubber ball back and forth across the floor. The boy saw Vash looking at him and stood up, starring at Vash in an odd way. Vash waved politely and smiled, the little boy's jaw dropped, and he went running inside the nearest door.

"Vash? Who are you smiling at?"

Vash turned to Maryl, who was out of the bathroom and standing beside him in the hall.

"Just some kid, playing in the hall."

"Oh, well the bathroom's free, but hurry, I think the people in 204 are waiting to get in."

Vash sighed. Again, he would be forced out of the shower early. How he hated staying in cheep hotels. 

Vash closed the door to the bathroom behind him, and leaned against the door. 

'Just one night. That's all I ask for. One night where I don't have to worry.' Vash thought to himself.

Nevertheless, it was more then he could ever hope to have. Why? Because he always worried. He worried mainly about everyone but himself. It was almost like a constant curse to be a decent person.

Vash turned on the water and felt it.

"Cold…thanks Maryl." He said to himself.

Vash undressed, neatly folding his clothing and placing it on the sink counter. For a moment, Vash starred at himself in the mirror. There he saw a tired, slightly disturbed man, who had given himself hell, and kept coming back for more. 

Vash sighed and felt the water again. Still cold. 

Vash found a wall, and leaned against it. The tiled surface felt could against his bare skin. He closed his eyes, and thought of the only thing that could possibly bring him peace. Rem.

Once again, Vash found himself lying in a grassy place, Rem sitting near by. He closed his eyes and listened as she sang that old familiar song. A sense of peace filled him, as each word drifted into his ear. If only he could stay here forever. 

Vash's solitude was interrupted with a loud banging knock on the door.

"HURRY UP IN THERE, I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

Vash shuddered; he was just realizing how cold he actually was. Quickly, he jumped in the shower, only to find it scalding hot.


	2. Exposed

Time  
  
& Time  
  
Again  
  
By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 2: Exposed  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Vash's painful screams were heard through out the hotel, along with a few choice words of his own.  
  
Maryl ran into the bathroom, thinking the worst.  
  
"Vash, are you---"  
  
She stopped short.  
  
"Uh.oops.sorry, just thought."  
  
Vash starred a moment, then realizing where he was, hid him self behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Uh, it's ok, the water was just a little hotter then I expected.."  
  
Maryl starred at the ground and blushed, as she apologized a few more times and left.  
  
Vash sighed, and turned off the water.  
  
"So much for a relaxing shower."  
  
He stepped out of the tub, and searched through the thick steam for a towel. He dried himself off and went to the counter to gab his pj's.  
  
"Aww, crap. I forgot them again."  
  
Vash grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his waste. He sighed remembering what happened the last time he forgot his change of clothing.  
  
.Vash had just left the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waste, so that he had to hold it up. Before he could make it to the room, a very skinny, very creepy looking woman walked up to him.  
  
"Well, well, what's the matter big guy? Forget your clothes?"  
  
Vash had nodded and laughed, a little bit nervous. The woman smiled at him, and it made him so nervous that he had let go of his towel.  
  
.This time Vash made certain that his towel was firmly gripped around his skin. Nothing would make his towel drop this time.  
  
Vash opened the door, and saw a large line of people waiting, each one looked angrier than the person before them did.  
  
Vash smiled and apologized for taking so long, then finally made it back to the room he and Knives now shared.  
  
  
  
Knives was sitting on the bed starring off into space.  
  
'It's about time, what happened? Did you fall in?'  
  
Vash grumbled to himself. Why did Knives insist on speaking to him through the mind, it drove him nuts. Vash ignored his brother for the time being and hunted through a dresser for his pajamas.  
  
Knives continued to stare into nothingness, which drove Vash even crazier then the mind speaking thing.  
  
At last, Vash found what he was looking for, and turned to Knives, who ignored Vash's gaze.  
  
"Knives.please."  
  
Vash sighed. It was no use.  
  
'Knives, I would very much like it if you would leave, so I can get changed.'  
  
Knives smiled, he enjoyed it when he made Vash do as he wished.  
  
'Why? It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen already.'  
  
Vash's eyes narrowed, but he left the room, and paraded in his towel once again, through the line of people out side the bathroom. He walked down until he reached room 206. He knocked. Maryl peeked her head out, and starred at the still dripping wet, partially naked Vash in front of her. Maryl tried to contain a snicker, finding Vash's pathetic state somewhat amusing.  
  
"Knives kick you out again?"  
  
Vash sighed, and Maryl controlled herself, realizing that Vash was a little more then ticked off.  
  
"Hold on, Milly and I will be out in a minute."  
  
Maryl closed the door, leaving Vash outside, while people starred at him. A few moments later the door reopened and Maryl and Milly emerged.  
  
Vash walked into the room, and slammed the door shut. Milly and Maryl exchanged looks, and starred at the closed door, confused.  
  
Inside, Vash let his towel drop to his ankles, and organized his clothes. He sat down and put on his undies and pants, then started to put on his shirt when he realized it had a bunch of bullet holes in it. At that moment, Vash heard the faint sound of laughter from down the hall.  
  
"Damn it Knives!"  
  
Vash threw open the door and ran down the hall to his room. There he found Knives sitting on the bed laughing. Vash threw him a dirty look, then grabbed a large red tee shirt from his dresser. Vash put it on then sat on the floor and slowly counted backwards from twenty. No small joke of Knives's was going to push him over the edge. Vash opened his eyes again and went over to the dresser; he grabbed his gun and left the room.  
  
"Vash, are you ok?"  
  
He heard the familiar soft voice from behind. Vash sighed, and turned around with that hollow smile on his face.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She wasn't buying it.  
  
"Vash, what's wrong?"  
  
Vash sighed again, and shook his head. The smile disappearing from his face.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Here."  
  
Vash handed Maryl the gun.  
  
"Knives found it again, hide it."  
  
Maryl took it, nodding. Vash went back to his room leaving Maryl behind. She watched him leave, then turned and went inside her room. 


	3. Jumpers

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 3: Jumpers  
  
Vash sat in his usual red trench, the sun gently warming his cheek. He got up and went over to Knives who was still starring off into space.  
  
'Good morning my sensitive little brother.'  
  
Knives smiled, Vash ignored him.  
  
"I'm going down stairs for breakfast, try not to cause too much trouble."  
  
Knives laughed.  
  
'Breakfast or booze?'  
  
Vash glared at Knives, if only his thoughts could remain his own. He left the room and went down stairs, first to the dinning room, then to the bar. A short little man in a black suit stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the bar is closed."  
  
Vash looked down.  
  
"I know."  
  
He continued into the bar, where he sat at the counter. The little man shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, then left.  
  
Vash reached over the counter and found a bottle, he grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. The roughness of the alcohol hit his empty stomach hard.  
  
Lately, all Vash could do was drink. He didn't want to do anything else. One could not think why. Despite the death of Wolfwood, Vash was surrounded by friends, Knives was close enough to keep an eye on, and life had become primarily peaceful. But something was bothering him, and he knew exactly what it was.  
  
Vash took another sip of the drink, and set it back down. He turned to his right and saw the little blond boy from last night. Vash smiled politely, and the boy smiled back.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Vash asked, in a simple tone.  
  
The boy did not answer, instead he giggled and hopped off the barstool, and ran out into the hall.  
  
Vash turned back to his drink, but his solitude did not last long. He turned around when he felt someone reach for his gun. He turned to see two little blond boys near the entrance to the bar, one holding his gun. The two giggled. Vash smiled and got up, walking toward them.  
  
"Ok, enough play boys, give me back my gun. It's not exactly a toy."  
  
As Vash came closer, the boys giggled and ran around the corner. Vash picked up his pace to a jog and left the bar, stopping in the hall.  
  
He looked to his left, saw the main lobby, then to his right, and found the two boys standing before an elevator. The boys giggled, and pressed the elevator button. Vash started to walk to ward them, but the elevator doors began to open, so he ran. Just as he reached the elevator, the doors closed, and the boys were inside. Vash sighed, and hit his fist to the metal door. He looked to his left, and found stairs. He sighed, and headed up.  
  
Every few floors Vash stopped to check the elevator; it was always just a little ahead of him. At last, he reached the roof. He walked out and scanned the area, sure that they had gotten off on another floor. Then he spotted them on the ledge; they giggled, and turned around. Vash continued to ward them. The boys grabbed each other's hands and smiled. Vash stopped.  
  
'What are they doing?' He thought  
  
The boys giggled, and then it hit him. They were going to jump. Vash ran full speed toward the boys, but it was to late, the two giggled and leaped off the building. 


	4. Confusion

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 4: Confusion  
  
Vash ran to the edge and looked over, but found no sign of the two boys. Dazed and confused, Vash backed up slowly, until he hit something. He whirled around. More confusion took him over.  
  
There before him was Maryl. Her hands and waist were tied tightly to Wolfwood's cross, she had scratches on her neck, and her night gown was torn and it's shoulder straps fallen down around her arms. Slowly, Maryl's eyes began to open; she looked at Vash with tears in her eyes, her voice weak.  
  
".vash."  
  
Her eyes closed again, but did not reopen.  
  
Vash began to breathe heavy. What had happened? How could it have happened?  
  
A low evil laughter faintly rose from the opposite side of the building. Vash looked up past Maryl. There on the ledge, stood Knives. In his arms, he held Milly, a knife pressed firmly against her throat.  
  
Vash walked slowly toward them, still unsure if all of this was really happening. Knives, still laughing, pressed the knife harder, so that Milly screamed. Vash stopped. It was clear that if he came any closer, Milly would be dead.  
  
'Knives don't do this. Knives.'  
  
Knives laughed again.  
  
Vash reached for his gun, surprised he actually had it. He aimed at Knives any place he could with out causing any damage to Milly, or throwing either of them off. Vash aimed and fired, in the same instant, Knives threw down his weapon, and sprung backwards off the edge, bringing Milly with him.  
  
Vash stood, stunned. He lowered his gun, then dropped it altogether. He ran, reaching the edge, almost to afraid to look over. There he saw Milly's mangled body. Blood covered the street below. Vash could look no longer. He turned away and fell to his hands and knees, vomiting as he did so. After a few moments, he controlled his emotions and his stomach for as long as it would take him to untie Maryl and carry her back to her room. 


	5. Solitude

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 5: Solitude  
  
Maryl slowly opened her eyes, and squinted at the sunlight. A young woman was rushing about the room cleaning up various things. Maryl slowly sat up.  
  
"What happened? Who are you?"  
  
The woman stopped and looked at Maryl, a little surprised to see her awake.  
  
"My name is Kino, and I'm here to help take care of you. Do you know what has happened?"  
  
Maryl plopped back down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She said quietly.  
  
Kino sat in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"You've been out for quite some time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
Maryl groaned.  
  
"How's Milly?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She shares this room with me. My friend Milly Thompson? Tall, brown hair."  
  
Kino became silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
There was some distress in Maryl's voice.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear. You don't know."  
  
Maryl turned away.  
  
"She's dead isn't she."  
  
"Yes, oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
Maryl sighed.  
  
"And my other friend, Vash?"  
  
"Would that be the blond man?"  
  
"Yes, how is he?"  
  
Kino looked down.  
  
"Oh, he's alright, just an upset stomach. No serious injuries."  
  
Maryl shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't mean physically. He's.well.sometimes.he can be.unstable."  
  
Kino sighed again.  
  
"He's not to well. Blames himself for the whole thing, won't let any one near him. He's locked himself inside that room of his. Don't even eat."  
  
Maryl swallowed.  
  
Kino got up and started to leave the room.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear?"  
  
"No. Um-wait. Could you check on him for me? I just-"  
  
"I understand dear. Don't worry."  
  
Kino left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Vash sat on the floor in his room. The curtain shades pulled down, so no light shone through. He placed his forehead in the palms of his hands, and his fingers were intertwined within his now long blond hair. He heard a knock on the door to his room, but he did not move from his position.  
  
"Mister Vash? Are you ok?"  
  
Vash remained in his place.  
  
"Please, go away."  
  
"Mister Vash, I was asked by your girlfriend, Maryl to check on you, are you ok?"  
  
Vash said nothing.  
  
"Humph, fine then. You can tell her yourself for all I care."  
  
Vash listened, as the footsteps of the woman became distant. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Maryl." 


	6. Tonight

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 6: Tonight  
  
Maryl slowly got out of bed. Finding herself in a nightgown. She walked to the window. It was now late at night, but she could still hear the noise of anxious people waiting to ask her questions. She almost didn't want to leave, but she had to. She had to see Vash. She needed to see him. With out bothering to change, Maryl opened the door and walked out into the crowd. Immediately, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Do you know who did this?"  
  
"How do you feel about what has happened?"  
  
"Do you believe that who ever did this will strike again?"  
  
Maryl found herself pinned to the hallway wall.  
  
"Please, I don't want to answer any questions right now."  
  
Maryl tried to get away, but the people became more aggressive.  
  
"Don't you care about what happened?"  
  
"Maryl, is it true that your friend Vash did this to you and Miss Thomson?"  
  
Maryl stopped. That was one question she couldn't let go.  
  
"What? How dare you! How dare any of you! Can't you just leave us alone? Can't you see this is not what we need right now?"  
  
Maryl's anger was growing fast, but her despair and hurt were still too strong. She fell to her knees and burst out in tears. Kino rushed to her side.  
  
"There, there dear. It's alright, why don't we get you back to your room."  
  
Maryl allowed Kino to bring her to her feet, then she pulled herself from the grip.  
  
"I've got to talk to Vash."  
  
Kino nodded, and pushed the mobs out of the hall and back down the stairs to the lobby.  
  
Vash sat in his room, in the same position as earlier. He heard a soft knock at the door, but did not budge.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
He looked up. It was Maryl.  
  
"Vash, are you ok?"  
  
He tried to speak, but could not.  
  
"Vash please, I-I-I need-" Maryl's words were broken by tears, and Vash heard her soft foots steps become faint.  
  
He listened carefully as she went to her room, and got back into bed, pulling the covers close to her. He heard gentle sobs come from her room, and slowly he stood up.  
  
Shirtless, Vash walked down the hall, ignoring everyone that stared. He opened Maryl's door, and quietly closed it behind him. Maryl lie wrapped up on the bed, softly crying. Vash stood a moment, unsure, then, making up his mind, pulled down part of the covers, and laid down next to her. Still her tears came. Very gently, he reached across, and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He caught the sweet sent of Maryl's black hair as he did so, and after a moment he felt her soft hand grasp his, and the sobbing stopped. 


	7. Vash

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 7: Vash  
  
Maryl felt the warmth of Vash's body, and she grabbed his hand. Tears began to fall again, but these were not of sadness. Maryl turned to face Vash. She looked into his eyes, and buried her head in his chest. He held her close, and kissed the top of her head. The two slowly pulled away.  
  
Vash held Maryl's head gently in his hands, and kissed her. He began to caress her neck as they kissed one another. He released himself from her lips, and carefully lowered his body upon hers.  
  
His hand crept its way under her gown and upon her stomach. Maryl trembled slightly at his touch, and he nearly pulled away. Vash kissed the soft skin on her neck and listened to her soft moans, as he became a part of her.  
  
Maryl held Vash close. She only wanted one thing, but more then that, it was a constant need, it was him  
  
'Vash'  
  
The soft caress, the gentle kiss  
  
'Vash'  
  
The warmth of his body, and strength in his arms  
  
'Vash'  
  
The steady rapid beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed  
  
'Vash'  
  
The aching pleasure of his love, the safety and security he gave her  
  
'Vash'  
  
Her pain, her sadness, her love, her hope, her grief, and her dreams all melted into one emotion underneath him  
  
'Vash'  
  
Each heartbeat spoke his name  
  
'Vash'  
  
Her body, her mind, and her soul cried out to him  
  
'Vash'  
  
  
  
  
  
Vash breathed heavy, he kissed Maryl and caressed her thigh. He heard her call to him. Each time his name escaped her lips he kissed them. At last the words he had longed to hear for so many years were spoken.  
  
"Vash, I love you."  
  
He could feel himself begin to cry as he proclaimed his undying devotion to her, his love. He held her close to him, and the two cried together. Two tortured souls locked in love's embrace. 


	8. Mindless Babble

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 8: Mindless Babble  
  
Vash gently stroked Maryl's hair as she slept upon his chest. He starred at the ceiling, thinking only of the night before. How he wished it could have lasted forever. Today would not be peaceful. This day, he would have to travel again. History was repeating it's self. Vash would once again, find himself in the everlasting hunt for Knives.  
  
"Knives."  
  
He spoke the name. His brother, but still his enemy. He looked down at Maryl. It would be no use trying to keep her out of this. She would fallow him to the ends of this God forsaken dust ball.  
  
Maryl began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at Vash. He smiled, but she only sighed. She too, knew what the day ahead could bring. The two sat up. Maryl stretched, and pulled of the blankets, getting up. Vash did the same. Maryl rummaged for some clean clothing and handed Vash is usual dressings.  
  
The two were silent.  
  
After dressing, Vash went back to his room to retrieve his gun, while Maryl checked over each of her derringers.  
  
After a while the two met in the main lobby of the hotel. Maryl checked them both out, and the two left through the front door.  
  
After hours of silence and travel, Maryl spoke.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to do once you find Knives?"  
  
Vash looked at the horizon ahead of him.  
  
"I don't know, Maryl, I don't know."  
  
Vash ran his fingers through his long hair, smirking as he did so.  
  
"I think I'm about due for a hair cut."  
  
Maryl smiled.  
  
"I hadn't noticed it, until just now. But you're right, it's getting a bit long."  
  
Vash looked ahead.  
  
"Sure is hot out today."  
  
"Yep. But then again isn't it always?"  
  
Vash laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Maryl asked, concerned he might be laughing at her.  
  
Vash gave her a sideways look.  
  
"You do know what we're doing don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All this mindless babble, we're using it as an escape."  
  
Maryl smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I enjoy your babble. No matter how mindless it may be."  
  
Vash smirked, and gave Maryl a playful shove.  
  
Maryl shoved him back, knocking him over.  
  
Vash sat up on the desert ground, and grabbed Maryl by the arms, pulling her down with him. She landed with a thud.  
  
"Vash! You louse!"  
  
Vash got up and ran, Maryl playfully threatening and chasing him towards the setting suns. 


	9. Trench Coat Mofia

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 9: Trench Coat Mafia  
  
Vash and Maryl trudged into the little town of MiddleStone.  
  
The town was extremely quiet. No one was out, not even children playing in the streets.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it him?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
A gunshot went off behind them.  
  
"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Maryl and Vash turned around. Before them stood a small gang of about 5 people, all dressed in large black trench coats. One, a tall dark haired, skinny man, stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you, and what the hell you doin' in my town?"  
  
"We're just passing through."  
  
The gang laughed.  
  
"Ain't nobody 'just passin' through', unless they want a fight."  
  
Vash frowned.  
  
"We just want some water and food, then we'll be on our way."  
  
The gang laughed again.  
  
"All right, you want water, food? Ok, but it'll cost ya."  
  
"How much?"  
  
The skinny guy snickered.  
  
"How about that pretty little black haired thing ya got with ya, that should do it."  
  
Vash growled under his breath, and turned his back, walking away. Maryl followed close behind.  
  
"Hey, were ya goin', ya blond sissy boy! You afraid of me or sumin'? Get yo skinny, yella, white ass, over here, or else there gunna be hell ta pay! Ya here me? Boy!"  
  
  
  
The gang began to fire into the sky, laughing wildly. Vash watched the ground, as he did, he saw a small child's ball roll into his foot. A little girl stepped out of a nearby house, and ran up to Vash. He handed her the toy.  
  
The skinny guy laughed again.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. Ya all like chilun'? Aw-ite, I see what I gosta do ta get me a little attention."  
  
A gang member grabbed the little girl, putting a gun to her head.  
  
"Ya gunna listen to me now? Boy!"  
  
Vash turned.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
The man laughed again.  
  
"And what are you gunna do about it, if I don't?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, or you little friends, but unless you let her go, I might have to."  
  
The gang laughed.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you all gunna teach me a lesson, is that it? Boy!"  
  
"That's right. Boy."  
  
The skinny guy growled, and pointed his gun.  
  
"C'mon then hot shot, let's tango."  
  
Vash drew his gun, and aimed. Both of them fired at the same time. Neither fell, then a large array of gunshots began to burst from the gang. Smoked covered both Vash and the men. Maryl could only watch. Soon the dust cleared, and there stood Vash, in front of a pile of injured gang members.  
  
Vash, first pushing his glasses up in his usual trademark way, kneeled down before the skinny one.  
  
"Now, you and your men can either turn in you guns and receive medical attention, or you can get up and get out. Which will it be?"  
  
The skinny one tossed his gun to Vash, as did the other men. Vash smiled, and stood.  
  
Towns people began to emerge from their homes. Vash stretched, and turned to Maryl.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"  
  
Maryl smiled, nodding. 


	10. Face First

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 10: Face First  
  
"Drink! Drink! Drink!"  
  
Men shouted as vash gulped down anther shot. He slammed the glass down on the table.  
  
"Ok, Maryl, your turn."  
  
Vash smiled as Maryl grabbed another shot glass; she quickly gulped it, and slammed it down next to dozens of others.  
  
Vash grabbed another glass, and swallowed. Through the bottom of the empty glass, he watched Maryl pass out.  
  
Vash smiled, and went to go pick her up, but not before falling face first on the floor.  
  
A few guys watching went over to him.  
  
"Hey man, you ok? What happened?"  
  
Vash sat up, a large red mark on his face.  
  
"I got hit in the floor with some face."  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
Vash got up and walked over to the bar counter.  
  
The bartender handed Vash a bottle, he grabbed it and turned the other way.  
  
"Now, be careful, son. That's some expensive stuff, don't drink it all at once."  
  
Vash turned back around, the empty bottle hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The bartender sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The bottle dropped from his mouth, and Vash passed out. Hitting the bar counter with his forehead. 


	11. Lack Of Oxygen

Time  
  
& Time Again By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 11: Lack of Oxygen  
  
Vash sat in an empty bar, asleep at the counter. A broken bottle lay at his feet, and a puddle of drool was forming near his mouth.  
  
Vash was disturbed by the sounds of quick footsteps behind him. He sat up, reveling a round red spot on his left cheek. Wiping the saliva from his lips, Vash went to go investigate.  
  
He heard the sounds of children laughing from out side, and decided to check there first.  
  
There, in the middle of the road stood the two blond boys he had seen in the hotel, and on the roof.  
  
Vash could not move. He was almost certain he had seen the two jump from the building.  
  
The boys giggled, and ran down the street, and around a corner. Vash went after them.  
  
When he came to the corner, Vash found the boys at a dead end, fighting.  
  
Vash took a few steps closer, and could hear the two giggling. They were only playing.  
  
One of the boys was pushed to the ground, and hit his head on the wall behind him. Vash began to come closer, but stopped, as he watched, and felt the fallen boy fill with rage.  
  
The other boy giggled, laughing at his brother. Vash could only watch, something was telling him not to get too close.  
  
Then, the fallen boy did something Vash would never have suspected. His right arm began to transform. Vash's eyes widened. He had to do something, but for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, nothing. He was useless.  
  
Vash gazed upon the familiar weapon, and watched in, what appeared to him, to be slow motion, as it was fired. Vash tried to scream, but found no air could escape his lungs, he was suffocating.  
  
The town crumbled, people ran for safety, but were caught in the deadly beam, despite their efforts.  
  
Vash remained. He remained to watch the town be destroyed, to here the screams of men, women, and children, as their lives were claimed one by one. At last, Vash fell to his knees; this lack of oxygen was finally wearing him down.  
  
He grabbed his throat, and gagged, but nothing more. Vash watched as one of the other boys approached him. The boy placed a hand on Vash's shoulder.  
  
"Breathe Vash, breathe. Just breathe. Come on, breathe."  
  
Vash watched as the world went dark. 


	12. Madness

Time  
  
&  
Time  
Again  
By: Reo Star  
  
CHAPTER 12: Madness  
  
"Vash! Vash, breathe! Damnit Vash breathe!"  
  
Vash opened his eyes, Maryl was shaking him, and yelling. He sat up and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Vash? Are you ok? Are you ok now?"  
  
Vash nodded dumbly, still a bit confused.  
  
Maryl sat next to him, Vash new she was upset.  
  
"Vash, what happened?"  
  
Vash shook his head, it was not clear, even to him.  
  
"I'm, not sure. I must have been dreaming. There were these kids and, the town was.."  
  
Vash became silent. Images of the town's people dying flashed in front of him. Suddenly, he felt very sick. Vash quickly got up from his chair and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Maryl shook her head, and turned around in her stool, to face the bar counter.  
  
"What's happening to him? What did he see?"  
  
She spotted a half empty glass of vodka. She grabbed it, and quickly drank it. Maryl slammed the glass down on the counter, cursing as she did so.  
  
"Damn him! DAMN HIM!"  
  
'Why isn't he dead? He should be. I wish Vash had killed the son-of-a- bitch when he had the chance. None of this would have happened if Knives were dead..none of it.'  
  
In a violent rage, Maryl began throwing glasses, tossing over tables, and kicking barstools and chairs. She grabbed one stool, and threw it into the mirrored wall behind the bar counter. All the while screaming, cursing, and damning Knives. She began to throw bottles of wine, and scotch. All of her energy and anger went into the destruction, but it held no logical purpose, and even through her madness, she saw this, but it was now well beyond her control. She couldn't stop herself, she had become possessed by some evil force lurking deep within her heart.  
  
She did not stop.  
  
Even when she felt his arms wrap around her in an effort to calm her,  
  
She did not stop.  
  
Even when he had lifted her off the ground,  
  
She did not stop.  
  
Even when all her kicking and screaming and fighting did nothing,  
  
She did not stop. She could not stop. She did not want to stop.  
  
Not until she had killed him. She wanted to continue to fight until Knives was dead, she would not rest until it was done.  
  
And even when he had knocked her unconcious,  
  
She did not stop.  
  
Her mind continued to hate Knives. In her deepest thoughts, she was still there. Still kicking, still fighting, never stopping. She had gone mad. 


End file.
